My Heart is Yours
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: Dib is a 16 year old boy in high school. He's never had a girlfriend because, well, everyone thinks he's weird. But all that will change when a girl named Yuki transfers to the high school. Major OOCness, a bunch of fluff, and some other stuff. DibxOC Very cute, TONS of romance. Very little sad stuff to start with, then it picks up. Character death in future chapters.
1. First Day

**(A/N: OK guys! I just updated my other Invader Zim story, but I'm out of ideas for that one... So I'm starting a new Invader Zim fan fiction! If you are one of my loyal readers who loved my other Invader Zim story entitled "Emerald Skin, Ruby Eyes", dont worry, I'm not done with that story! I will update it! But I just have a mental block. But I have a bunch of cute ideas for a romance story involving Dib and my OC Yuki. So, here we are. The very beginning. This story is 5 years after the series ends. Zim is still on earth, he's dating Gaz, and Dib is alone. Well, until one day, Yuki enters his life. Dib is 16, Zim is 16, Gaz is 14. Yuki is 15 when she meets Dib. Everyone is in high school, and surprise surprise, Mrs. Bitters transferred over to the high school! Ok, lets get started! OH! Something else, MAJOR OOCness. Pretty much everyone is either going to be completely out of character, or very watered down)**

**Yuki POV**

Oh boy... Another new town, another new school, but no new friends. I really dont like moving. It always ends up being the same way. Everyone thinks I'm weird, and ends up leaving me alone. I hate it! "Mama, I really dont want to go to another school. I wont make any friends" I told my mom as she drove me to school. "Nonsense dear. You havent even been here yet. You dont know if you'll like it or not." She told me as we pulled up to the high school. "But what if nobody likes me?" I aksed her.

"I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends dear.." My mom reassured me. I got out of the car and headed in to the school to start the new school year... _'Maybe I'll make a friend while I'm here' _I thought as I opened the door and walked into the front office. I saw a young woman sitting in her desk typing something on her computer. She had beautiful blond hair that was tied in a pony tail, and she was a skinny girl. I wasn't the smallest girl on earth. I certainly couldn't fit into a size 10. She wore a purple t-shirt and bright blue flared jeans. I liked her sense of style. I walked up to her and she smiled at me. "Hi! You must be Yuki, the new girl who just transferred here, right?" She asked me. "Yes ma'am" I answered.

"You can call me Ms. Klint" She told me. "I'm assuming you'd like your schedule?" She asked. I nodded. She rumaged through her filing cabinet for a second, then handed me my schedule. "Here you go, sweetie! You have Mrs. Bitters first period. Just go down the hall a little, take a left, and she's the first door on your right." She told me. I smiled, and walked to class. I was in a great mood. As I entered the room, I scanned the desks looking at everyone just to see what their first impressions were of me.

Mrs. Bitters addressed the class to introduce me. "Class, this is the newest addition to this wretched school. Yuki Mukaru. Yuki, I'll allow you to choose a seat and say something about yourself, then I dont want to hear a word form you." She told me. I searched for a seat, and I found an empty one next to a boy in a long black trench coat with glasses, and black jeans. His raven colored hair was very spikey as well... He looked kinda cute. Before I sat, I told the others about me. "Um... My name is Yuki, it means snow in japanese. Really, I just wanna make friends and be accepted for who I am. I'm very nice once you get to know me." I said as I took my seat next to the tall pale boy with glasses.

He looked at me like I was nuts. I couldnt help but glance over at him. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. "No, it's just that usually people like to stay away from me." He told me. How awful! "What? Why? You seem like a perfectly normal boy" I said to him. I heard laughter from the other side of the room. I saw a boy with black hair and green skin sit up in his seat. "And WHAT exactly is so funny?" I asked him as a dark tone overcame me. "You called him normal? He's in no way normal." The boy told me. "Well, I think differently. He seems perfectly normal to me. You're just being a judgemental moron, and I will NOT stand to see you make fun him." I yelled.

The boy stared in my dark blue eyes and turned away, obviously frightened by my tone. The pale boy stared at me for a moment, like I just did something he'd never seen done before. "Why did you do that?" He asked. I smiled. "Because, I like you. I dont like to see people make fun of others." He laughed. "I've been putting up with being bullied for years. It's really no big deal." He told me. "Oh yes it is! Nobody should ever have their feelings hurt. I've been bullied a lot to. I know what it can do to a person. I'm sorry, we havent been properly introduced. My name is Yuki." I told him. He smiled at me. He has such a cute smile... It makes me happy seeing him smile. "I'm Dib." He said. What a cute name!

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Dib." I told him. He shot that cute smile again. "Likewise." The bell rang what seemed like an hour later. "What class do you have next?" Dib asked me. "Uhm..." I said glancing at my schedule. "Looks like Advanced Chemistry." I told him. "I have that class next! I'll walk with you." He told me. He grabbed his things, and we headed off. His hand brushed against mine as we walked in the hall. My face flushed a brilliant scarlet. We walked into the classroom, and we took the first seats that were next to each other. The starter bell wouldnt ring for a few more minutes, so Dib and I started talking again.

"So, how long have you been here, Yuki?" Dib asked as he stared intently into my eyes. I stared right back into his dark brown eyes, absolutely captivated by the shades of brown in his eyes... They were so beautiful. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. "About a week. It's a little boring around here. Nothing much to do. By the way, who was that green boy who made fun of you last period?" I asked him. "That's just Zim. He's always being mean to me. You know he's an Alien?" He told me. "Yeah, I kinda figured. Well, if he knows whats good for him, he'll stop being mean." I said smiling at him. I know I just met Dib, but... there's something about him that's special.

"Well, would you wanna hang out with me after school? We could get to know each other a little better." Dib offered. I smiled. "Sure! I'd love to." The bell rang, and class started. 2nd and 3rd period seemed to fly by. Dib and I had 4th, and 7th period together, as well as the same lunch. We sat together when our lunch bell rang. Unfortunately, that boy who had been mean to him, Zim I think was his name, had our lunch. Dib was in a corner of the cafeteria away from everyone else, so I liked sitting with him. It was kinda like having our own island. "So, how's your first day going so far?" Dib asked me. His dark brown eyes softening as he cast his gaze on my dark blue eyes.

"It's actually going well. Nobody has been mean to me so far. At least, not directly." I told him. "Good. I want you to tell me if anyone is ever mean to you. Or if you feel like crying, I'm right here if you need a hug." I beamed at those words. _'He barely knows me, but he's being so sweet.'_ I thought as I continued to eat. "Thank you, Dib." I told him as I smiled weakly. We talked all through lunch. We had to go to 5th period after lunch, and we didnt have another class together until 7th. Dib walked me to my 5th period, and to my surprise, he hugged me, then left. I was so happy.

7th period came, and I was so happy to have my last class with him. The last class of the day, and it was my favorite subject. History. Dib and I sat side by side once again. "Hi Dib." I said smiling as I sat next to him. "Hey Yuki." He said flashing that smile at me again. My heart melted again. The teacher walked in a moment later, and she said we could have this period just to talk and get to know others while she worked on a project she had to finish for her bosses. Dib and I rattled on the whole period just talking about anything that came into our heads. We laughed, messed around, just had fun. The bell rang and we all went home. I walked home with Dib since we were going to spend the afternoon together.

When we got to his house, he showed me to his room. I was amazed at how beautiful it was. White stars covered the walls. They were all beautifully lit by black lights. His bed was in the corner of the room against a window. "Dib... Your room is so... cool. It looks like the inside of a supernova." I told him. He had snippets of stories about the paranormal on a board in the corner of the room. He looked at me like he was gonna cry. "Go ahead. Say it. I'm a crazy paranormal loser." My heart broke hearing those words. Dib sat down on his bed. I walked over to him and sat on his bed. He looked so sad, and it hurt me to see him so upset.

"Dib... You are NOT a loser, and you certainly aren't crazy. I think you're a very sweet person. You're so kind, and I only wish everyone else could see you the way I do." I told him. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "You really mean that?" He asked me. I smiled "Of course! Why would you think such things of yourself?" I asked. "Nobody has ever told me different. Yuki, I really like you. You're the only person who has ever been kind to me." I beamed when he said that. "I like you to Dib." I told him. We spent the night talking and just getting to know each other. I have to say, of all the first days I've had, this one was the best.


	2. Daisuki

**(A/N: Ok! So how did you all like the first chapter? Cute right? Dib has a friend! But maybe he'll have more than a friend later on... Oooh... I'm making you guys wait! But I wont make you wait for too long. It'll either be this chapter or next chapter that they get together officially. For now, they're just spending time together and doing cutesy stuff for each other. But anyway, let's get on with it. It's a week later on a Saturday. Yuki is just waking up, and she's gonna spend the day with Dib. Where's it gonna go? Let's see!)**

**Yuki POV**

I was so happy to have Dib in my life. We've become fast friends. But, as we've spent more and more time together, the more attractive he is to me. Yuki, what are you getting yourself into this time? I decided to just forget about it and write a new song. But, silly me. I wrote a song about him again!

_I love the way you talk to me_

_I adore the way you smile_

_Do you know how much I love_

_the cute things that you do for me_

_Do you know how long its been_

_since I've been happy _

_(Spoken: It's been awhile)_

_But you, you changed it all_

_that day. The day I thought it_

_would never ever change_

_My heart is yours_

_it belongs to you_

_Because you've been_

_the only one to show_

_me what you can do_

_to a girl who has had _

_a broken heart Now I_

_know we'll never be _

_apart You've stolen_

_my gaze, so this is_

_for you This is my_

_heart it belongs to you_

_(Spoken: And one more thing)_

_Aishiteru_

_I can't tell you how much_

_you mean to me You've made_

_me feel like more than I_

_could ever see You've given_

_me wings so I can take flight_

_Anata wa itsumo watashi no kininatte naru_

_Watashi koini ushiru anata_

_Watashi wa itsumademo anata wo aisuru deshou._

_(Spoken: Shinji shi te kudasai)_

_My heart is yours_

_it belongs to you_

_Because you've been_

_the only one to show_

_me what you can do_

_to a girl who has had _

_a broken heart Now I_

_know we'll never be _

_apart You've stolen_

_my gaze, so this is_

_for you This is my_

_heart it belongs to you_

_(Spoken: And one more thing)_

_My heart is yours_

_it belongs to you_

_Because you've been_

_the only one to show_

_me what you can do_

_to a girl who has had _

_a broken heart Now I_

_know we'll never be _

_apart You've stolen_

_my gaze, so this is_

_for you This is my_

_heart it belongs to you_

_(Spoken: And one more thing)_

_Aishiteru_

_I'll always love you_

_for the rest of my life_

_I'll always love you_

_In the day, in the night_

_Just take my hand and_

_stay with me I may need_

_some work, but I'm worth _

_it in the end. You'll see._

**(A/N: Yes, I actually wrote this song. It's an actual song. But I wrote it for my boyfriend. But I thought it was so cute, I'd have Yuki write it to express her feelings for Dib. Cute right? :) If you wanna know what those Japanese lyrics mean in english, here ya go.**

**You're always on my mind**

**I love you so much**

**I'll always love you**

**(Spoken: Please believe me) **

**And all those little 'Aishiteru' bits, that means I love you**

**Cuteness! But anyway, lets resume with this little love story. We're gonna switch to Dib's POV for a bit just to see how he feels about Yuki... Might he harbor the same feelings? Lets see)**

**Dib POV**

I started to walk towards Yuki's house. Something inside felt weird, but in a good way. I felt warmer than usual. Yuki is a really great girl. She's so kind to me, and she's... well, she's beautiful. She isnt like all the stick thin girls in our school. She actually has a frame. Some might call me insane for being able to love a bigger girl, but to me, she's amazing. Everything about her is absolutely perfect. From her dark brown hair, to her perfectly colored blue eyes. I walked for about 10 minutes before I reached her house. Surprisingly, I found her on the porch with her earbuds in singing softly.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou_

_konna ni namida afureteru_

_Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta_

_Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_kizukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_Kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"Dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_futari niteta no kana?_

_Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_Doushite omoide ni dekinai n darou_

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

_"Wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natta n darou_

_Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_

Obviously, I didnt understand the song. It was in a different language. But she had such a beautiful voice. I walked closer to her after she put her earbuds and Ipod away. "Hi Yuki" I said. She seemed surprised as she seemed to shake when I spoke to her. "Oh, Hey Dib! How long have you been there?" She asked me. "About as long as you were singing that beautiful song." I told her. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. She looked so cute when she was blushing. "Oh dear... Well, At least you didnt understand it." She told me. "No, I didnt. But I'd like to." I told her.

"Uhm.. Ok! I could sing it again, but I'll do so in english instead of Japanese." She said. The red never left her cheeks. "So that was Japanese? No wonder it sounded so beautiful." I said. Yuki's cheeks became a deep scarlet. Why would she blush around me? "Well, do you wanna come in? My mom isnt home, and neither is my dad." She told me. "What about your brothers or sisters?" I asked confused. "I'm an only child! I kinda like it that way." She said excitedly.

"If only I were an only child..." I trailed off. "You have siblings?" She asked. "Just one. I have a sister. She's Zim's girlfriend." I said almost puking when I said girlfriend. Yuki smiled at me and pulled me inside. She lead me up to her room, and surprisingly, it wasnt as girly and pink as I thought it would be. The walls were black with blood red and bright blue splatters all throughout. Not what I was expecting. I looked around the room. "Is something wrong Dib?" She asked.

"No, it's just that I wasn't expecting your room to look like this." I said. "What exactly were you expecting then?" She asked me with her arms crossed. "Well... I was expecting it to be more... Pink than black." She laughed. So now she laughs at me. I had a depressed expression across my face, and Yuki immediately picked up on it. "Dib, why do you look so upset?" She asked putting one hand on my shoulder. Her touch felt so warm, so sweet. She was so gentle, and her skin was so soft. I placed my hand on top of hers afraid that it would leave. "You were laughing at me" I told her.

She shook her head, and suddenly the expression on her face looked like her heart had just broke. I didnt wanna break her heart. I hope I didnt... I was being so careful to not break her heart, knowing that if I did, she might not love me. "No Dib, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at your comment. I'm not into pink and all that girly stuff. I like black, darker colors. I'm a tomboy, not a girly girl." She said as she pulled me into a tight hug. I was taller than her, so I had to bend down a little when she pulled me close. She felts so soft, and she was being so gentle with me. She smelled like vanilla and mint... Ok, I think I really need to calm down. I can't go rushing into a relationship. She might not love me the way I love her.

**Yuki POV**

I had wanted to hug Dib for a while. Ever since he hugged me the first day of school, I've been wanting to tell him how I felt. "So, how about you sing that song again in english for me Yuki?" He asked. "Ok!" I beamed that he actually wanted to hear me sing. I turned on my ipod, placed it on the deck, and started singing.

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

_Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything_

_A place just a little ways away-That was where I was_

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you'd always be at my side_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

_Just what was it that supported me so much_

_From afar, I realize it now_

_Like a lost child, crying and searching_

_But there was no such thing as forever_

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

_And I decided then I would protect you_

_Why can't I turn them to memories_

_You're too far, too near for me to reach_

_The more I tell myself "I will forget"_

_The more you linger in my thoughts_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad_

_Just what was it that supported me so much_

_I realize it now from afar_

_Why do I love you so much?_

_It's so easy I just can't answer_

I stood there watching his gorgeous brown eyes as he stared at my dark blue eyes... But something was different about his gaze. I saw something I hadn't seen in his eyes before... It was a warm, loving look. "Dib? You ok?" I asked him. He came out of his dreamy state. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry... It's just that... Uhm..." He trailed off. "What is it? You can tell me anything." I reassured him as I sat down on the bed next to him. I put my arm around his shoulder. His eyes softened as he looked into my eyes again.

"Yuki, your eyes are so beautiful." He told me. My heart melted at his words. My face flushed scarlet again. "Dib... Do you really mean that?" I asked him "Yes. You're a very beautiful girl and I really like you." He continued as he pulled me into another gentle hug. I was so close to him, that I could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "Dib... I have to tell you something. I think you are the sweetest most amazing person I've ever met. You're so adorable when you're blushing, kinda like you are right now," I said. He smiled slightly as his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red. "And I really like you to. But, I dont know if you like me in the way I think you do or just as a friend." His eyes had never looked more beautiful.

Dib suddenly took my hand and kept one arm wrapped around my waist. "Yuki... You don't know how much I care about you. I'd do anything for you. As long as you are happy, I'll be happy. Yuki... You are so beautiful. you're the only one that has ever shown me any kindness, any love. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your singing voice, everything about you is beautiful. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you please be my girlfriend?" I stared at him in disbelief. A rogue tear ran down my face. Dib wiped it away with the sleeve of his trench coat. I smiled as my heart melted once again. "Yes... I will." I whispered as I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. I knew that I had just made him extremely happy. He wrapped his arms around me, being as gentle as he could but still being firm.

"Dib?" I called out after a few minutes of him holding me. "Hm?" He replied. "I... I love you. I only wish I would have told you sooner." I told him and I hugged him tight. His grip on me tightened a little. "I love you to." He replied. For the last week, I had tried to supress my feelings. I'd tried to get rid of the thought of me being with him. But, now that it was all happening, I realized what was really going on with me the last week. I was in love with Dib. At least now I know that he's in love with me.

We spent the rest of the day in my house just talking, being cute, and messing around. My parents were going to be gone all weekend. That night, Dib and I decided to stay in my parents bedroom seeing as how my twin sized bed wouldn't accommodate the both of us. The queen sized bed left plenty of room for us. "Are you sure you dont mind sleeping in the same bed as me?" I asked. "Yuki, you're my girlfriend now. I thought you'd like sleeping next to me." Yeah, he was right. I did wanna sleep next to him. "I do wanna sleep with you!" Oh Yuki. Think before you speak. You just creeped your new boyfriend out. It took me a second to realize what I said sounded extremely perverted.

Dib looked at me like I was insane. "Oh, not like that! I didnt mean I wanted to sleep with you like that, I just meant like, sleep next to you." He laughed. "I know what you meant. I didnt think you meant it like that." He climbed into bed, and I followed suit. He wrapped his arms around me, and I layed my head on his chest, gently placing my fingertips and palm over his still rapidly beating heart.

"Goodnight, Dib. I love you." I called as he turned out the light. "Goodnight, Yuki. I love you to." He replied. I fell asleep replaying the entire day in my head. It was perfect. He was perfect. Life was perfect.

**(A/N: Cutesy! They're together now! :') They've even already said they love each other! It can only get cuter! Keep up the reviews guys! :) See ya!)**


	3. Monday Morning

**(A/N: Update time! :) Last chapter, Yuki and Dib officially started dating! Now they have to go back to school. How's everyone gonna react when they figure out they're dating? Lets see!)**

**Yuki POV**

Monday morning. Ew. I can't stand Mondays. I woke up with a smile on my face though, which is really unusual from what I normally do. I actually had a boyfriend. Dib. I couldnt be happier! I had a boy in my life that I loved dearly. I'm so happy he's in my life... I had to get to school, so I couldnt spend all my time lollygagging and day dreaming about my raven haired prince... I would if I could.

Dib actually was at my door when I opened it. A little unexpected, but very welcomed! "Ohaiyo Yuki!" My jaw dropped. "Ohaiyo Dib! Uh, where did you learn how to say good morning in Japanese?" I asked him. "Oh, my sister Gaz told me. I thought I'd surprise you with it." Aww! How cute! I smiled at him. "Well, we best be getting to school." I told him. We started walking down the sidewalk, and soon enough Dib grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined and we continued on our way. _'Aw! He's holding my hand!'_ I thought to myself. I could feel the blood rush in my face. Dib glanced over at me, and saw the scarlet on my face.

I looked away slightly to hide the growing blush that spread across my cheeks. But, to no avail. His grip on my hand became tighter, but only slightly. "Yuki, I know you're blushing. You dont have to hide." Crap. Well Yuki, you've succeeded in embarrassing yourself once again. In front of your new boyfriend to. I turned my head so he could see my face. Deep scarlet took over my entire face now, and Dib shot me that adorable smile again. "You're so cute when you blush." Dib said cooly. Glad he was so calm! I was barely managing to keep myself from smiling like an idiot.

Well, at least he thinks I'm cute. "Maa Kuso!" I cried a little louder than I wanted to. I need to stop thinking outloud. I might end up scaring Dib away. "Whats the matter?" Dib asked me. "Nothing. I just hate being so shy! It irritates me! Had you not said what you did Saturday night, I probably never would have been able to tell you how I feel about you." I said as we approached the high school. "I'm just as surprised as you are about what I said. I'm usually very shy about my feelings." He said. "Dib, you dont have to be shy around me." We stopped walking momentarily. Dib gave me a long tight hug. "I love you Yuki." He said as he pulled away and we intertwined fingers again.

"I love you to Dib." I said. We walked into the high school, and headed for class, the entire time holding each others hand. We walked into class and everyone's jaws hit the floor. I heard whispers from various people "Is she really holding Dib's hand?" "Are they dating?" "Who would date Dib?" "Is there something wrong with her?" Just to name a few things. I glared at everyone, and they immediately shut up. They could say what they want about me. But if I hear anyone say something about my Dib, they'd wish they had kept their mouths shut. I wouldn't stand to see Dib get his feelings hurt.

"Nani baka." I muttered under my breath "Tell me about it" I heard Dib say as we sat in our seats. "How do you know what I said?" I asked. "Well, I dont know what Nani means, but I know baka means idiot. I'm assuming you said 'What idiots'." Wow. I was really impressed with Dib's Japanese. "Hai!" I said excitedly. "That, I know, means yes." I can't believe this! My boyfriend actually knows a little Japanese! We sailed through the rest of the school day. At the end of the day, I had to call my mom.

"Mommy?" I said as soon as she picked up the phone. "Yes Yuki?" She said. "Is it ok if I go over to my boyfriends house for a while?" I asked her. I had told her about me dating Dib when I got home sunday afternoon. "Hm... I dont know. What time will you be back home?" She asked me. "At least by 10:00." I told her. "Hm... Alright. Back by 10:00, and make sure you have your key." She told me. "Alright, alright. Bye mom!" I said. "Bye dear. Have a good time" She said. I hung up the phone and Dib and I walked home together the same way we walked to school.

Dib took me up to his room, and we started talking a little more just trying to figure each other out. "Hey Dib?" I asked. "Yeah?" "How come everyone is always so mean to you? You're such a sweet and adorable guy. What did you do to make them hate you?" His eyes lowered. "I didnt do anything. They think I'm crazy for believing Zim is an alien." I looked him in the eyes, sadness taking over my usually bubbly expression. "Dib, I hate seeing you in pain. I hate how mean others are to you. If I could, I'd just slap someone every time they said something mean to you." He looked at me, and smiled that adorable smile again.

"Thank you Yuki. But it isnt your fight." He said while holding on to me. I made him look me in he eyes. "Yes it is! You're my boyfriend now. Your fights are my fights as well. We're supposed to protect each other." I told him as a stern expression replaced the sadness. He nodded. I felt so bad for him. Nobody deserves to be treated the way he's been treated. Time really got away from us. Before I knew it, it was 9:45. I had to get home. "Wait a second Yuki. Let me see your phone." Dib said before I walked out the door. Why would he wanna see my phone? "Um.. Sure." I handed him my phone, he messed around with it for a minute, then handed it back to me. "What did you do?" I asked. "I programmed my cell number into it so I can send you good morning texts. I also programmed your number in my phone."

I smiled, and gave Dib a quick hug. "You've got to quit being so cute! You're gonna make my face get stuck being red." I said with a laugh. He laughed at my comment. "So? Maybe I want you to have that scarlet on your face all the time." He said sarcastically. I smiled at him, and ran home before my mom killed me. I made it just at the clock hit 10:00. I had to get to bed. I ran upstair, went to my room, changed into my pajamas and flopped on my bed. I plugged in my phone, and turned out the light. Not a moment later, I recieved a text. From my Dib.

"Goodnight, my angel. I love you." Aww. Good thing he wasn't around, my face was blood red. I slid my phone open to reveal the full keyboard concealed beneath the touch screen. "Goodnight, my prince. I love you to. *Ohime-Sama*" The thing is asterisks was my signature. It means princess in Japanese. I fell asleep not a moment later and dreamed as if my heart was controlling my mind.

**(A/N: Airashii! How cute! Ok, I got a few PM's asking if I was done with this fan fiction because it was so adorable. Calm down. I'm far from done with this fan fiction! Patience my children. There will be more adorableness to come. I'll try to update every couple of days depending on what's going on. Until next chapter my lovelies, bye bye!)**


	4. Memories

**(A/N: OK! Last chapter, very cute right? Ok, well, just a heads up, this chapter gets a bit on the Dark side. This chapter deals with Yuki's past, how Dib reacts to it, etc. There will be some mention of self harm/suicide attempts. It will be cute to though! It wont be all about cuts and scars and sadness. It will go into graphic detail, so if you have a weak stomach, you might wanna skip over that part. Ok, Here we go!)**

**Yuki POV**

The weekend came so quickly. Another 2 days to spend with my Dib! I headed over to his house. Saturdays with him actually made life easier. A couple of days with nobody but Dib. I decided to wear my short sleeve black satin shirt with my ripped up blue jeans. That's when I realized something. The scars on my arms. _'Kuso!'_ I thought to myself. If Dib sees them he'll flip. Guess I've got to keep my arms down. I dont want my Dib to worry about me. I unplugged my phone from the charger and went on my way to Dib's. On the way, I recieved a text from him. "Good morning beautiful." I smiled like an idiot. "Good morning" I texted back. I put my phone in my pants pocket, and continued on my way.

I walked up to his house, and knocked on the door. A girl that was shorter than me answered the door. "Hi. Is Dib home?" I asked her. "Yeah, he's upstairs." She said appathetically. This must be his sister Gaz. I walked into the living room and started towards the stairs. "By the way, I'm his girlfriend. My name is Yuki." I said before going up the stairs. She looked at me the same way everyone else did at school the entire week. With disgust and horror, and a little shock. "Seriously? You're dating DIB?" She sighed. "Whatever. I'm his sister, Gaz." I smiled weakly. "Nice to meet you Gaz." She sat down on the couch and played with her game system. "Yeah, you to." She said, once again her voice laced with appathy.

I proceeded up the stairs towards Dib's room. I knocked and not a second later, Dib opened the door wearing his usual black trench coat, black jeans, boots, and his hair sporting it's usual spike style. He looked so cute! "Hey Yuki. Come on in." He said as he grabbed my hand. Dear God, please dont let him notice the scars. He looked back at me, and I tried to turn away but he kept tugging on my arm. From my peripheral vision, I could see him glance at my wrists. No... God no. "Yuki, why are there scars on your wrists?" I froze. I stared into Dib's chocolate eyes, and I couldn't keep myself from crying.

"Gomen nasai! Sonna tsumori ja nakattan desu..." I said through my tears. Dib pulled me closer to him. He stroked my hair gently, and layed his head on my shoulders. "If you're sorry and you didn't mean to, then why are they there?" He asked. My mind blanked out for a minute. Then a wave of memories came flooding back...

_I walked down the hall, trying to get to my first period class. They were waiting for me again. I stood my ground, as I kept my head down and walked past them. The girls are always being so mean to me. But what did I do? "I had no idea they allowed whales in the school." I heard one of them say. They've been so mean to me for 2 years now. I know I'm bigger than other girls. But I'm still just as beautiful. This hurt me, I wanted to cry. But I refused to let them see me break down. I tried to keep it together as I walked past them. "Nani Baka..." I muttered to myself. That's exactly what they were. A bunch of idiots. _

_I ran home with tears in my eyes. I couldnt get those words out of my head. I locked myself in the bathroom, and took out a razor. I disengaged its blade, and pressed it to my wrist. I made several cuts, and dark red blood flowed from every single one. It spilled into the sink, and I had to clean my wounds or my mom would find out. Slowly, I ran a wet rag over the wounds, cleaning the blood from my wrists. I wrapped it in gauze, and put on my jacket so she wouldnt see the now wrapped wounds._

_This isn't the first time I've cut. No, I've been doing it for about a year and a half now. My arms are so riddled with scars. My mind is so tortured with pain, day by day, I just try to take it one step at a time. I'm so scared to go back to school. I no longer talk to anyone, or look at anyone. There has to be more to life than this. There just has to be! All the times I've had a rope in my closet, all the times I've had blood fall in the sink, it's all been because of the pain they cause me. It's all been because I didn't want to suffer any longer. It's all because I don't know what love feels like._

"Yuki? Are you gonna answer me?" I heard Dib say. I shook myself out of my dream-like state. Tears were still running down my cheeks. He pulled away from me, and looked me in the eyes. They were bloodshot and glassy from the tears running down my face. "I'm so sorry... I just can't handle the pain and the hurting anymore..." I said through my pained cries. Dib's grip on me got tighter, and he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You don't have to suffer anymore. I'm here if you need me. I love you Yuki, please stop hurting yourself. I don't want to see you in pain." He said as the tears slowed down, and finally they stopped.

My head tilted back down. I was afraid to look him in he eyes. I thought he'd be mad at me. "I thought you'd hate me if you knew what I did." I said while my hair covered my eyes. Dib raised my face so my eyes met his. His eyes poured into mine, his entire face expressed pain and concern. "I could never hate you, Yuki. I understand why you did that to yourself, but please, just don't do it anymore. I don't want to lose you." I started to cry again, but I stopped myself. Suddenly, Dib lifted my face once more. He didn't say anything, he just smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek to bring me closer to him. I knew where this was going.

"I love you Yuki." He said as he gently placed his lips on mine. I was surprised at first, but I eased into it. He closed his eyes, and shortly after I followed suit. My arms went around his neck, and he wrapped his free arm around my waist. When we let go for air, I hugged him as tight as I could without hurting him. "I love you to Dib." I said as happy tears returned to my eyes. "I promise, I'll never leave you." He said sweetly. I looked at him and sat him down on his bed. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't be nice to me. I don't want you to be nice to me." I said jokingly. Dib laughed. "Yes you do, Yuki. Stop it." I spent the entire day at his house, and soon enough, the entire night.

When it was about time for him to go to bed, I climbed in bed with him. He smiled at me, and I layed my head on his chest. He put his arms around me, and fell asleep. I couldnt sleep for a few minutes, but soon enough, I was lulled to sleep by the sound of Dib's heartbeat.

**(A/N: Sad, huh? But, that's what depression does to you... It can drive you to try to kill yourself, cut yourself, or worse. I know... Anyway, cute ending right? Their first kiss! :) So airashii! Anyway, I need reviews guys! Until I update, bye bye!)**


	5. Christmas Eve

**(A/N: Ok! So last chapter was cute! Sad, but also cute! Yuki and Dib had their first kiss! Airashii! Ok, so next chapter. Its a year later. Dib is a Junior, and Yuki is a sophomore. They're headed towards the end of the first semester, and Yuki is still dating Dib. Something amazing and sweet is coming up very soon! Let's see where things go!**

**Yuki POV**

I can't believe it. It's mine and Dib's one year anniversary! I didn't think I'd see the day that I've been able to maintain a relationship for an entire year. I still remember the first day I met him. That first day, when my dark blue eyes met his deep brown ones. His sweet smile melted my heart when we started to talk, his gorgeous voice was like music to me. It was a never ending song that I wanted to break the replay button on. I can't count how many dreams I've had about us. Ok Yuki, you're going into stalker mode again. Stop it.

Well, at least Christmas break is here. I can finally spend some time with the boy I love. I walked over to Dib's house. He's invited me to spend the entire Christmas break with him, and surprisingly my mom allowed it. I walked through the thick layer of pure sparkling snow on the sidewalk, and the sun cast its beam on my now black hair, revealing my silvery blue hues. I caught sight of Dibs house in the distance, and I ran to his front steps with a smile on my face.

Dib was sitting on the porch waiting for me with something behind his back. Poor boy, he must have been freezing. "Dib! Why are you sitting out here? It's freezing." I said as I happily skipped up the steps. A small smile crawled on to his face, melting my heart once more. "I just wanted to see that my snow princess got here safely." He said as he pulled me into a warm and gentle hug. "Snow princess? Where is this coming from?" He laughed. "Your name means snow in japanese, and you're a princess to me, so I decided my pet name for you would be snow princess."

How adorable! He remembered what my name means. "Airashii!" I shrieked in joy. "Then allow me to pick a pet name for you!" I said immediately after my joyous shriek. "Dibby! That will be my pet name for you." I said as he petted my hair. He laughed at let go of me. "Alright then." He said. Dib grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house. It was Christmas Eve, I had no idea what he was doing, and my heart felt very happy for some reason. "I have a surprise for you upstairs." Dib said as he dragged me up the stairs to his room. Not much had changed about his room, except for now the walls were painted with a paint that lit up when exposed to black light, black lights strung along the ceiling where the wall and ceiling met, and he got a bigger bed.

Dib sat me down on his bed, and left the room. He came back a moment later with one arm behind his back. "And what exactly is behind your back, Dib?" I asked in a flirtatious manner. "Oh nothing... Just these." He said as he pulled out three black roses. My eyes were fixated on the beautiful, rare roses. "Dib, how did you get those?" He smiled as I grabbed them from his hand. "I just used my Dad's lab to cross breed different colors of roses. I crossed red with pink, then I added in orange, and a darker shade of red, some yellow, then a blue rose. Poof. Black roses."

My eyes became glassy as I stared into his eyes once again. I placed the roses on the bed beside me, then stood to hug him. Nope. Dib pulled me into a long, loving kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around my waist. My heart almost exploded with happiness as I thought about how much I love Dib. He finally pulled away from me so we could breathe. He kept his arms around me and I kept my arms around his neck. "Happy one year, snow princess." He said. "Aww! You remembered!" I said as the glassiness disappeared from my eyes. "How could I forget the day you came into my life?" He said.

I laughed. "Dib! There you go being cute again!" I said as I struggled a little in his grasp. No good. It only made him hold me tighter. I stopped struggling in his arms and let him hold me for a minute. "I love you Yuki." He said as I layed my head against his chest, listening to the rythmic beating of his heart. "I love you to, Dib." I said back, the glassiness returning to my eyes. "I wanna give you something!" I said as he released me. I pulled out my ipod, turned on its built in speaker, and sang a song that described how I feel about him.

_Yami kumo ni sagashi teru_

_Tsukanda mono sura te banashite_

_Mimi o kiri saku kaze ni_

_Kogoeru karada wa setsunai dake_

_Koko ni iru no itande iru_

_Umi tsuzukeru kono mune_

_Hashiri dashite tsumazui tara_

_Modore nai wa_

_Koko ni iru no tsure dashite yo_

_Watashi no __ou__ji sama_

_Y__ume mite mo ii ja nai no_

_H__itomi tsuki sasu ame ni_

_H__ohoemu watashi wa kuruu furi o_

_K__oko ni iru no afurete iru_

_U__mi tsuzukeru kono ai_

_S__akebi dashite todokanu nara_

_I__mi ga nai wa_

_K__oko ni iru no tsure dashite yo_

_W__atashi no __ou__ji sama_

_Y__ume mite mo ii ja nai no_

_Y__ume mite mo ii ja nai no_

Dib had a sad look in his eyes. I've been teaching him Japanese, and he understood most of the lyrics. "Yuki... Please dont ever think that I'd ever leave you. I'd never want to hurt you like that. I love you too much to leave you." I tried to keep the tears from flowing. "Dib... I know this now. I listened to this song all the time before you were mine. But now that you are mine, I know I don't have to worry about being left alone. My mother always told me, my prince will come. He did... My prince finally came. My prince is you." He pulled me into another loving kiss, and the tears suddenly stopped.

_I'm desperately looking for you_

_I even let go of what I have possessed_

_Winds blow as if it slashed my ears_

_My freezing body feels nothing but pain_

_I'm here, It's really painful_

_My heart is filled with pains_

_If I stumble while running,_

_I can never go back_

_I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince_

_Can't I even dream?_

_In the rain penetrating my eyes_

_I pretend to be crazy with a smirk_

_I'm here, It's overflowing_

_I keep bearing this love_

_If my screams don't reach you,_

_It's completely unworthy_

_I'm here, Get me out of here, my prince_

_Can't I even dream?_

I went to sleep that night with Dib holding me as if he'd lose me if he didnt. I never left his side the entire night. Tomorrow, Christmas morning. I was so happy as I fell asleep with my ouji sama, my prince. I knew he'd never let me go, and I'd never let him go. I was so grateful for him being in my life. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't entered my life. Before I joined Dib in dreamland, I thought about how much Dib meant to me, I thought about how he's changed my life, but most of all, I thought about how much I loved him.

**(A/N: Cute! Their first Christmas together! If you'd like to know what that song is, it's called **_**Can't I even dream? **_**by Miku Hatsune. Yes, it's in Japanese. You'll have to either be reading this story while you listen to it, or look up the english lyrics. Anyway, until I update again, bye!)**


	6. Aishiteru

**(A/N: Last chapter, cute right? Ok, we're gonna skip to the summer before Dib enters his freshman year of college and Yuki enters her Senior year of high school. They're spending the entire summer together and Dib leaves for some strange reason... Why? You'll have to read to find out. Let's go!)**

**Yuki POV**

Finally summer is here! Time to spend with my Dib! He's taking me up to the lake for the summer and we get the entire place to ourselves! He came to my house, I grabbed my bags and loaded them in the trunk, and we headed off. The drive seemed to have taken forever, and soon I found myself daydreaming. "Yuki?" I heard Dib say as he kept driving. I shook myself from my dreamy state. "Huh?" I said. "You ok? You've been staring out the window the entire time. Are you alright?" He said as a concerned look overcame his face.

"Yeah! I'm great. I was just daydreaming." He turned his attention back to the road, and soon we arrived at the lake house. I unloaded our stuff from the car, and headed in to the cabin. I placed his stuff in one bedroom, and began my search for another bedroom. "Uhm... Dib? There's only one bedroom." He laughed. "I know." I gave him a concerned look. "Uh... Dib, we aren't married. We aren't even engaged. Therefore we don't need to be *Ahem* having relations right now." He shot me that adorable smile of his. "Nothing is gonna happen Yuki. I know you wanna wait til your wedding night to do anything." Well, at least he respects my wishes. "We're just gonna sleep together. I like it better if I have you right next to me."

There he goes being cute. Not that I mind but I hate the blushing that comes with it. He pulled me close to him and we collapsed on the couch. I layed my head on his chest, and wrapped my arms around his midsection. He wrapped me in a warm hug and I looked up at him and smiled. I nuzzled down in his chest and hugged him tighter. Before long, he placed his lips on mine. I was shocked, but I certainly wasn't complaining. He closed his eyes and I followed suit. I gently pushed into it and he began stroking my hair.

I hugged him tighter and he did the same. When he pulled away so he could breathe, I layed my head back on his chest. A small but sweet smile made its way to my face. "I love you Dib." I said as happy tears streamed down my face. " I love you to Yuki." He said. Soon, my eyelids felt like lead pipes. They shut, and I fell asleep on Dib.

I woke up what must have been a few hours later. When I fell asleep, the sun was brilliantly dancing on the lake. Now the moon was casting its beam on the clear crystal like waters. I opened my eyes and looked up, expecting to find a sleeping Dib right above where I lay. But he was gone. "Dibby? Where are you?" I called out. "Dib? This isn't funny you're really scaring me. Where are you?" I called out again after briefly searching the house. I went into the bedroom, and found a note on the bed.

_"Yuki,_

_I'm leaving for a bit. There's a few things I have to do that can't wait until later. I'll be back before midnight. Please don't worry too much. I don't want to come home and find you completely stressed and rocking in the corner or something. I love you, and I always will._

_Dib"_

He left? But where did he go? Why did he leave me alone? I hope he's ok... I placed the note on the dresser and flopped onto the bed. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time. 10:30 PM. He said he'd be back before midnight. I guess I'll wait up for him. I pulled out my earbuds and plugged them into my phone. I scrolled through the screen until I found my music card. I opened it up and picked a song to listen to.

_Hashirinuku tsuyoi senaka ga konna yuuki_

_Furisosoideirutte kizukisae shinakutemo_

_Shinjitsu nante kotoba ima mo mada kono sekai ni_

_Aruto iu nara me no mae no anata no naka_

_Oikakete kakenukete_

_Tsuyoi wakejyanai kedo_

_Kono karada kanjiru mono arukara_

_Tamerawazuni susunde shinjite_

_Ima sono kokoro dake o ugokaseru nara_

_I know we can make it together_

_Ye nobashite yami o sagutte_

_Kibou no kakera naito omottemo_

_Shitteru hazu machigai jyanai_

_Kagayakasete hikarasete_

_Itsumo miteitai kara_

_Kono karada kanjiru mirai no naka_

_Hitori jyanai kitto ashitawa_

_Ima sono kokoro dake shinjirareru nara_

_You know we can make it together_

_Kono karada kanjiru mono arukara_

_Tamerawazuni susunde shinjite_

_Ima sono kokoro dake o ugokaseru nara_

_I know we can make it together_

I thought about Dib as I listened to the song. I thought about how sweet he is, how wonderful he's been to me. I thought about how much I loved him.

_Running forwards_

_I don't care if you don't_

_notice that I'm watching out for you;_

_Trying to give you courage_

_If the truth is still out there in this world_

_It's in front of me, inside of you_

_Run after me_

_Run with me even though I'm not strong_

_There is something I can feel_

_Don't look back you must go on_

_and believe in yourself now._

_I know we can make it together_

_Reaching out ahead,_

_even though you know there's nothing there_

_Making me shine, making me strong_

_I always want to be watching out for you_

_There is something I can feel for the future_

_I'm sure that I won't be alone_

_There's something there for tomorrow_

_Now, if only I can follow your heart and soul_

_You know we can make it together_

_There is something I can feel_

_Don't look back you must go on_

_and believe in yourself_

_I know we can make it together_

I drifted off to sleep again. When I woke, I immediately looked at my phone. 11:50. I heard the door open, and I immediately rushed out of the bedroom. I saw Dib standing in the living room with his back to me. He looked like he was holding something in his hands. "Dib? Where have you been?" I asked him." He put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and turned around. "Out." He said in a sneaky tone." I glared at him. "I know that. But where were you?" He shot me that smile again. "Dib... I'm not kidding. I wanna know what you were doing and I wanna know now." I said in a stern voice.

He laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. The sky was as black as Dib's scythe like hair. It was peppered with stars that shone down on the earth, and the moon cast its beam on me revealing my silver-blue hues that were covered by my black jeans and black jacket. My hair was tired up in a ponytail, but the way the moon was shining on my hair made it look like pigtails.

Dib pulled me to the waters edge and stared out at the moon with me. _'Donna kanpekina yoru' _I thought to myself as I blatantly stared where the moon and the water met. It looked like hundreds of very tiny stars had fallen to earth and were dancing along the waters edge just to feel the night they created for once. It was a perfect night. Dib turned me so I would face him and he took both my hands in his. Thank God the darkness of the night was covering my face. My cheeks were a brilliant scarlet, and Dib knew it to. He pulled me closer to him, and pulled me into a sweet and gentle kiss. Much like our very first one. My heart began to race, and for a moment I thought I would explode. Dib let go and smiled sweetly at me.

"Yuki, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. I've loved every single second of our relationship. But I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore." My heart broke. I felt the tears start to pile up in my eyes. "What? Why?" I screamed as I stepped back from him. Why was he doing this to me? I thought he loved me. "I don't wanna be your boyfriend anymore because I wanna be your husband." He pulled me close again, took one of my hands and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it, and got down on his knee. Inside the small box was a diamond ring with a silver band. The diamond was so big I thought it would weigh more than the box.

"Aishiteru, Yuki. Will you please marry me?" Oh my God. "Watashi mo aishite imasu... Yes. I will marry you!" He got off his knee, and put the ring on my left ring finger... I'm gonna be ther future Mrs. Membrane... Happy tears rolled down my cheeks as Dib pulled me into another kiss, more passionate than the one before. God, life is so amazing sometimes. Now that I know my Dibby is willing to take on life's challenges with me, I'm ready to take on the whole world and never look back. It felt like I could just spread my wings, and fly away with Dib. The entire world was no longer in existance as long as I was with my Dib.

We went back inside and got ready for bed. Dib climbed into bed right next to me, and we fell asleep like we did the first night he asked me to be his girlfriend. My head on his heart, his arms wrapped around me. I've never had a night that felt as magical as this one did. Dib is the one that taught me that the closest thing there is on this earth to magic, is love.

**(A/N: Engagement! So airashii! If you are wanting to know what they said to each other in Japanese, it's this: Aishiteru means I love you, but it's very very formal and should only be used under the most serious of situations such as proposal which is why Dib used it. Normally, when a japanese couple wants to express love for each other, they just say Daisuki. What yuki said, directly translating it is I love you as well but it means the same thing as I love you to. Until next update, bye!)**


	7. Night of Roses

**(A/N: Last chapter was adorable wasnt it? They're engaged now! :) Very kawaii! We're gonna skip to a month after Dib asked Yuki to marry him. This is one of the FLUFFY FLUFF chapters. Prepare to cry! :) Here we go!)**

**Yuki POV**

I've been engaged to Dib for a month now. It's so beautiful. It's July now, and the nights are becoming more and more gorgeous as I approach my wedding day. Every single night feels like another chapter to add to my life story. I love being with him! Life is a bit more interesting when you have someone to live it with. I woke up to find Dib holding on to me very tight. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. Oddly enough, he still had his glasses on.

He slowly opened his eyes, and he automatically fixed his eyes on mine. "Good morning, beautiful." He said sitting up. I smiled at him. "Good morning, sweetie." I said "You forgot to take your glasses off before you went to bed last night." I said as I took his glasses off his face and cleaned them off for him. "They aren't broke are they?" He asked me. He was blind as a bat without his glasses. "No, they're just all smudged up. But I can clean them up real fast." I said as I continued to shine the lenses of his glasses. I placed them back on his face and he blinked a few times adjusting his sight.

"I don't wanna get outta bed." I said laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair. "I know sweetie. I don't either. But we're gonna have to. I've got something planned." He said in a sneaky and mischievous tone. "Oh?" I said in a seductive voice. "And what might that be Dibby?" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair. He got out of bed. Well, I guess seduction doesn't work on him right now. "You think I'm gonna tell you?" He said with that sweet smile on his face.

"Pwease? Kudasai?" I said in a very innocent tone. He laughed, then picked me up and put me on the floor. I stood in front of him wearing nothing but my satin night gown which only covered me to my mid thigh. "Not now, snow princess. You'll have to wait and see what I have planned." I looked at him with my puppy eyes, and gave him a tight hug. "Kudasai? I hate waiting." I asked. He hugged me back. "Not now. I don't wanna ruin it for you. Now go get dressed we have to leave in 20 minutes." I let go of him and headed over to my closet. "Fine." I said as I started rummaging through it for clothes. I pulled out my light blue flared jeans, and a pink flowery top. I rushed into the bathroom to change and clean myself up a bit. I came out with my long black hair tied up into a pony tail and a pair of black heels on.

"You look beautiful." I heard Dib say as he put on his trench coat. "Arigatou. Dibby, can you please leave the trench coat off for once? For God's sake it's over 80° outside! I don't want you burning up." He sighed and took it off. I've never really seen him without something covering his arms all the way to his wrist so it was kinda cute seeing him without it. All that left on him was his black jeans, and a plain black short sleeve shirt.

"Well, don't you look absolutely adorable." I said as I eyeballed him without his coat on. His pale face flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Aww. You look even cuter when you're blushing." I said as I hugged him again. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled sweetly and pulled me a little closer to him.

He started stroking my hair again, and soon he pushed his lips onto mine. I moved my hands up around his neck and started petting his spikey black hair. It felt like a millenium when he pulled away from me. I layed my head on his chest and started daydreaming as he held me in his arms. My dreams were interrupted by his sweet voice. "I love you Yuki." My heart melted. "I love you to Dib." I felt like never leaving his arms. But, Dib made me. He pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of the cabin to his truck. He climbed in the front and told me to get in the back.

I climbed in the back and started talking to Dib through the back window. "So where are we going?" I asked him. He started pulling away from the driveway. "You'll see. Just sit back for now." He said. Soon, we were out on the country roads. The blue cloudless sky was above me, and the sun shined on my hair like a million sprites dancing around me. My usually blue hues were replaced with bright pink ones. I felt so happy being with my Dib, and it felt so wonderful to be in the open air with the wind blowing my long silky black hair behind me. I felt like I was a little girl again. I had nothing to worry about except for me and Dib.

We drove for awhile, and soon, Dib pulled on to a dirt road and up to a small clearing in a heavily wooded area. I jumped out of the back and fell onto my back. Dib pulled me up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to a patch of grass with beautiful red and yellow roses growing all around except for in one bit that was just big enough to fit me and Dib inside the space without us getting hurt by the thorns on the roses. Night was fast approaching, and I couldn't believe how beautiful the night sky looked when it was so peaceful. The sky was clear and cloudless, with only the stars and moon to show us any light. They were gorgeous.

I sat with Dib in the middle of the rose patch, my head resting on his shoulder as I stared out at the stars and they stared right back at me. Dib wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I ended up pushing him down into the patch of grass so we both stared directly up at a cluster of bright and brilliantly shining stars. Dib turned his head so his eyes met mine. In the brilliant moonlight, my usually blue eyes started to give off a tint of silver. Dib stared into my eyes, then, gently, he pushed his lips on mine. I pushed mine back onto his, and he held me as tight as he possibly could without restricting my breathing.

He pulled away, then pulled me up and helped me into the back of the truck. Before we left, Dib handed me something. "These are for you, my princess." He said as he handed me 4 roses. Each a different color. A pink one, a black one, a ruby red one, and a sapphire blue one. "Dibby! These are so beautiful." I said as I scrutinized the roses he had handed to me. "Not as beautiful as you." He said as he climbed out of the back. I laughed. "Dib! You're being too cute today!" I said as my face began to heat up and the color changed from a pale silver to a brilliant scarlet.

Dib climbed in the drivers seat and soon we were headed home. I decided to lay down in the back, and watch the stars fly over me. It was such a long drive home, so I decided to nap a bit. When I awoke, I found I was in mine and Dib's bed, and Dib was just getting into bed with me. "Awake are we? How'd you nap?" Dib asked me as we wrapped our arms around each other. "Good, but I still need more sleep. Let's hit the sack Dibby." I said as I turned out the light. "Goodnight my angel." I heard Dib say in the darkness. "Goodnight my prince." I called back. He fell asleep not a moment later and I soon followed.

**(Airashii! Isn't that cute? Sorry for the slowness to update. I have finals in school this week, and I'm super stressed about it. For instance, I have an english final, a choir final which I'm not too worried about because choir is fairly easy, and a spanish final. Yeah, I've got a lot of work to do. Then I have finals again friday. But Christmas break is coming up so I'll have plenty of time to update. Though I may not update on the 27th because that's my birthday. May not. I very well might, but it's also possible I wont because I'll be having my 16th birthday party most the day. Anyway, sorry for the slowness to update, but I'm not yet finished with this story! Arigatou to those of you who have been reading through the whole thing. Here's a cookie. Don't spend it all in one place. Haha. Well til next update, bye!)**


	8. Snow Princess

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. I got very busy with some stuff, but now it's gotten to the point where its bugging me that I haven't updated in so long. Ok, we left off with Dib having shown Yuki a romantic night in a field of red and yellow roses. Yuki of course was absolutely crazy about it. Skip forward a few years, Dib has graduated college and is now a professional paranormal investigator. Yuki is about to wrap up her senior year of college, and the wedding is coming up very soon. I promise to make it as adorable as possible! Here we go!)**

**Yuki POV**

I can't believe how quickly the years have flown by. I've been with Dib for 9 years now. I'm so excited about the wedding! Every day that passes is 1 day less til my wedding. I'm so excited to spend my life with Dib. I still remember the first day I walked into class and saw him sitting in the corner looking like he had never heard the words 'I love you' before. I do love him. I remember the first time he ever smiled at me, and how happy I felt. I loved how I knew it was me making him smile. He has such a cute smile. Its one of those half smiles, and it's so adorable.

I returned home from college late. Both my mom and dad were already in bed, so I just put my stuff in my room and started to head for bed. As I went over to lay down and put myself to sleep, I felt something lumpy on my mattress. It wasn't any of my stuff. I put all my stuff on the floor. I felt around a little more, til I felt glass and an eyeball. Who was in my room and why? I jumped off my bed, and scrambled to turn on my light.

The first thing I saw when I turned around, big round glasses that covered a pair of gorgeous amber eyes, and raven colored scythe like hair. Dib. I smiled when I saw it was just my Dibby. But I was a bit curious as to why he was i my room at 3 in the morning. "Dib! You scared me half to death. What are you doing up this late, and more to the point, why are you in my room?" I asked him lacing my voice with small hints of anger.

"I wanted to be the first one to welcome my snow princess home." Dib said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile as I stared into the two pools of amber he called eyes. I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck. My cheeks began to heat up, and I was once again a brilliant shade of scarlet. Dib shot me that cute half smile of his, and my blush got even deeper if that's possible. I stared in his eyes, and he stared in mine. Soon, our lips connected and the entire world melted away. I couln't pull away from him. I didn't want to.

A few minutes passed, and still we held onto each other tightly. His soft lips only left mine momentarily so he could breathe, then he gently placed them back on mine. A rogue tear found its way out of my eye socket and down my cheek. I was so happy. I didn't know what to say to Dib when he finally did let go. I just looked at him and smiled. His grip on me got a little tighter, and I hugged him back. "I love you Yuki" He said as I buried my head in his chest.

"I love you to Dib." I replied. My heart started racing, and I thought it would explode if he didn't let me go. But I didn't care. I stayed there in his arms. Soon we were both extremely tired. It was already 3:30 AM and I was exhausted from traveling home. I changed into my sleeping shorts, and climbed into bed. Dib just took off his coat and climbed in next to me. "You didn't bring pajamas over?" I asked him. "Nah, I probably would have forgotten something when I leave in the morning and I don't wanna feel stupid." He said as he put his arms around me again. I buried my head on his chest, and hugged Dib to me like I'd lose him if I didn't.

"Good night Dib. I love you." I called out in the darkness. "Good night Yuki, I love you to." He called back. I soon found myself listening to the rythmic beating of his heart. A perfect melody to fall asleep to if you ask me. I stayed awake a minute longer than Dib. I thought about how my wedding is going to go. I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with Dib. I spent my final moment awake thinking about how much Dib means to me, how we got where we are today, and where we're going to go in life.

I don't know where we're going to go on this adventure everyone calls life, but I do know this. I can pull through as long as Dib is beside me. If you have someone to go through it all with you, then life really isn't all that bad. With that comforting thought bouncing around in my head, I smiled softly, and drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter! It's almost 4:00 AM and I was going to be so mad at myself if I didn't get this done tonight. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review because I need ideas! I don't wanna have to go more than a few days without updating a story, and the last time I updated was on the 19th of December. That's crazy. Anyway, Arigato to those of you who are still reading and til I update again my lovelies, bye bye!**


	9. Saigo no ai no uta

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating! Ha, I got busy. Plus I've been drinking a BUNCH of monster lately, so I could barely keep myself still long enough to write. But, I'm out of monster... For now... So until I get more, which wont be for a few days, I can actually keep myself still long enough to update the story! I was reading other IZ romance fics (NOT ZADR. I HATE ZADR), and I got a brilliant idea! I'll have to skip forward to the night before the wedding for the fluff to work! Here we go!)**

**Yuki POV**

I walked into my house from work that night exhausted beyond belief. Dib had gotten a place of his own, and he asked me to move in with him just about 3 weeks prior to him graduating college. I flopped on my bed upstairs, and messed around with my phone while waiting for Dib to get home. I got out my ipod, and decided to listen to music while I waited.

_Setsunaku furitsumoru yuki no you ni mabushisugite_

_Hakanaku toketeyuku oto no you ni nakazu ni iru yo_

_Nanimo nai to omotteita keredo jitsu wa tsuraku kurushiku_

_Nagai kaidan noboritsukare yatto aeru to omotta noni_

_Mou inai no ne uketomerarezu_

_Shikatanai kara kono song kikou ka_

_Ima nani shiteru no, nani shitai no ore wa koko da_

_Messeeji tsutaeru yo aishiteta, iya, aishiteru_

_Nanika aru to omotteita miburi teburi imi mo nakute_

_Ano nukumori to ano yasashisa ga_

_Nai no dakara mou kono song kikou ka_

_Tsurai yo setsunai yo sabishii yo kurushii yo nakitai yo_

_Arigatou iu mae ni gomen o iwazu ni aaa_

_Ima nani shiteru no, nani shitai no ore wa koko da_

_Messeeji tsutaeru yo aishiteru_

_Setsunaku furitsumoru yuki no you ni mabushisugite_

_Tsuyoku ikiteyuku hana no you ni shiawase ni nare_

Really no meaning as to why I was listening to the song. It was just a song that I had listened to as a child, and it was fun to listen to and sing.

_Misery is descending down_

_Like the snow, too radiant_

_Fleetingly melting, like this song_

_I'm moved to tears._

_There is nothingness in memories_

_But honestly, reality is difficult and anguishing._

_Tired from climbing the long stairway_

_Thinking I could finally see you_

_There was nothing there afterall_

_I fall and accept_

_That it can't be helped._

_Can you hear this song?_

_What are you doing now?_

_What do you want to do?_

_I am here_

_Transmitting this message_

_I have loved.._

_No, I love you._

_Something was there, so I thought_

_Unexpressed gestures_

_That love,_

_That kindness_

_Is no longer, so_

_Can you hear this song?_

_I'm miserable, I'm in pain_

_I'm lonely and I'm suffering_

_I want to weep_

_Before I say thank you,_

_I'll say I'm sorry once more._

_What are you doing now?_

_What do you want to do?_

_I am here_

_I'm transmitting this message_

_I love you_

_Misery is descending down_

_Like the snow, too radiant_

_Live on to be resilient_

_Like a blossom_

_Find happiness _

I must have dozed off. I woke up after hearing the front door loudly close. Dib must be home. I peaked my head out my door and walked to the top of the stairs. "Dib? Is that you?" I called. "Yeah, it's just me." He replied. "Come down here. I have a surprise for you." He said. I went back into my room, changed out of my scrubs, and slid down the railing to the marble floors of our living room. After dismounting, I plopped down next to Dib on the couch. "What?" I asked. Dib pulled out a guitar, and I got confused. "What's the guitar for? I didn't know you could play." He smiled at me. "Well, we're getting married tomorrow. I wanted to show you how much I love you before we take on life together."

Dib pulled his guitar up, and started playing. A few chords later, he began singing a tune that sounded so familiar...

_Hitori kiri kurayami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta_

_Negau basho fumidashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute_

_Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni_

_Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou_

_Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto_

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru_

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru_

_Furishikiru aozora no namida_

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo_

_Isogiashi oikaketa kaze yubi no aida o surinuketeku_

_Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todomaru koto wa mou shinai_

_Tsuki ga sotto kata o tataki minamo utsushite kureta kiiromichi_

_Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo_

_Nani mo nai asu ga matte ite mo_

_Nanika o umidasu te ga aru kara_

_Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru_

_Tsuyoi omoi ima komiageteru_

_Koboreteta aozora no namida_

_Ashita ni wa kitto hareru kara_

_Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu_

_Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara_

_Donna unmei ga matte irun darou_

_Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto_

_Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru_

_Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjiteiru_

_Furishikiru aozora no namida_

_Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo_

I remembered this song from when I was younger. It was from an anime called Blood +. I loved that anime when I was a teenager. I still watch Anime, but I haven't seen Blood + since I was 16. I'm surprised Dib could sing the song. It was originally sung by a girl... I guess he just lowered all the notes an octave. I smiled as he finished playing. "Dib... Daisuki." He put his guitar down, and wrapped his arms around me. "Mo daisukida yo" I nuzzled up to him, and he hugged me tighter. I looked up into his amber eyes, and he stared in my sapphire eyes. His lips connected with mine, and the whole world disappeared for a little while. He let go a few minutes later, and he fell asleep with his arms around me. I smiled and buried my head on his heart. "Oyasumi watashi no ōji." I whispered. His grip on me got tighter. I fell asleep in his arms... My ōji, my prince. I couldn't wait to get married to him. I smiled as his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

**(A/N: Cute right? I think it's airashii when a guy would sing to his girlfriend or fiance. If you'd like to know what they said... Here ya go! "Dib... I love you" "I love you to." "Goodnight, my prince" Anyway, it may be awhile before I update again. I wanna watch Blood +. At best, I may update again within 4 days. But I definitely won't let this story go without an update for more than a week. Until I update again, bye bye my lovelies! And don't forget to review so I can get some fresh ideas going. I do know that the next chapter will be the wedding... I need ideas to make it as fluffy and kawaii as possible. Bye!)**


	10. Prince and Princess

**(A/N: OMG OMG OMG. Guess what? IT'S TIME. I finally got around to writing the wedding! Warning: Keep a few tissues nearby for this chapter. THIS IS GONNA GET FLUFFY!)**

**Yuki POV**

Oh my Gosh... I can't believe it's finally time for me to start my life with Dib. After 10 long, happy years, I finally get to give my life to someone I love. I was admiring myself in the mirror with my dress on. There was a special dressing room upstairs in the church we were getting married in. Gaz was my Bridesmaid, so she was working on my hair while I was mezmerized with myself. I was in a white silk dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a diamond right in the middle of the dress with a white bow in the back. Gaz soon finished my hair, and I heard the song that cued me to walk in begin to play on te organ. I slipped on my white heels, and headed downstiars.

As I descended the staircase I saw a door which lead to the main chapel. Behind that door, my Dib waited for me. Gaz picked up her blue and black boquet of roses, handed me my red and yellow roses, and headed in. Soon, the doors opened wide, and I saw everyone standing ready to welcome me. My daddy stood in front of me dressed in a white tux and a red bow tie. He gave me his arm, and led me down the aisle as he prepared to give me away. We got to the platform beneath the pulpit, I kissed my daddy on the cheek, and he sat next to my mother. I turned to my Dib. He was in a black tux with a blue bow tie, and the same scythe-like hairstyle from when we were younger. My heart melted seeing him dressed this way. He took my hands, and pulled me close to him.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Yuki. I've never loved someone as much as I love you." I smiled. "I love you to Dib. The first day I met you, I knew you were going to be important to me. But I was wrong. You aren't just important to me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I've loved every second of our time together, and I'm very excited to spend the rest of my life with someone I love, and who I know loves me." He hugged me, and we started the ceremony. It was such a beautiful service. Before I knew it, the "I do"s were exchanged, and I was melting into a sweet gentle kiss with Dib.

The reception was absoultely beautiful. Instead of a traditional reception, we wanted to mix it up a little. We were going to have our first dance, but we also were going to sing together. First the dance. We picked a sweet slow song to dance to so we could actually have time pressed against each other. Then, I dragged Dib up to the stage, and we got ready to start the song.

_(Yuki): Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku_

_fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru_

_amairo no kami kagami utsushite_

_junban tagai ni suite yuku_

_(Dib): Onaji beddo yurarete'ta_

_futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito_

_(Yuki): Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku_

_nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to_

_(Dib): Futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite_

_kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo_

_Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa_

_(Yuki): Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no_

_kimi ga tsubuyaku "oyasumi"_

_doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru_

_oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e_

_(Dib): Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete_

_hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna_

_(Yuki): Akari wa kesanaide hitori de neru yoru wa_

_mada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura_

_(Dib): "Obake ga kowai" nante kodomo da ne boku no hime_

_nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru_

_(Yuki): Papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa_

_owaru no ka na tooi yume _

_(Dib): Usui taoru-goshi todoku netsu ga_

_kowasu boku no tomegane_

_(Yuki): Koe o oshikoroshite tobira wa kagi shimete_

_mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga kotae o sagasu_

_(Dib): Osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku_

_sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo_

_(Yuki): Toki o timete ima wa futari de dakiatte_

_kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o shinkuro sasetai _

_(Dib): Tokete'ku atsui iki dakitometa nukumori ni_

_kore ijou wa ukoganai yo marude kimi no naito_

Everyone cheered, and we hopped off stage and ran out the door so we could start our life together. I thought about the song we had sang.

_The promise that the two of us will always dance together_

_is turned into a lie by my growing bosom._

_With our hair reflected in the mirror,_

_we take turns combing for each other._

_We used to be rocked in the same bed._

_The two of us were connected with our hands held together._

_Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper._

_I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand._

_Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces,_

_our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess._

_In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length._

_From now on we will sleep in separate beds?_

_You whisper to me "good night." _

_As you turn the doorknob and open the door,_

_I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes._

_I kiss your extended fingers,_

_in that instant an impulse runs through my spine._

_Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night._

_As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand._

_Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess._

_Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different._

_Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy,_

_is it finally over? It's a faraway dream. _

_Your body temperature, through the thin blanket,_

_breaks open my lock._

_As we silently lock the door,_

_our gazing pupils are looking for an answer. _

_If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies._

_I erase my childish excuse together with the light._

_With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth,_

_I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight._

**(A:N Airashii right? The song they sang is called **_**Adolescence **_** by Len and Rin Kagamine. It's very kawaii! They're finally married! It's so awesome! Fluffy fluff! Are you crying yet? I warned you. Anyway, til I update again, bye!)**


	11. Surprises

**(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life got complicated for a bit. (More so than usual) But I'm back now and I'm ready to continue! Last chapter was the wedding! Skipping forward a few months, we have Yuki finishing up her grad work. Maybe some fighting between the newly weds... Maybe... Let's watch)**

**Yuki POV**

These last few months have been amazing. I'm actually married to Dib... He's not only my husband, he's my best friend. He's been there with me going through every little challenge life decides to throw my way. I love him for the laughter he brings when I don't even want to smile, those nights when I'd just fall asleep on his chest and the rest of the world seemed to melt away, and for just being him. He's so perfect to me. His imperfections are what make me love him, his smile makes him adorable, and his heart is why I fell in love with him in the first place.

I'm so glad I'm about to finish graduate school. I can get my career started, and maybe a family. I felt so relieved when I stepped inside the door of mine and Dib's house. Dib was sitting on the couch, looking as adorable as the day we first met. "Welcome home, princess" He said as he stood and walked over to me. I laughed a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's good to be home. I don't know if I could take being away for that long again." I said. "Yeah me either" He said with a small laugh. He let me go, then I went into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Dib followed me, and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning up against the door frame.

"And what exactly are you doing?" He asked. "Um... Laying down, Dib. I just got home... I'm tired." I said. "No you aren't." He said. "What did I just say?" I said with a bit of agitation lacing my voice. "We're going out tonight." He said still having that adorable half smile on his face. "Dib... I'm tired right now. Can it wait?" He sat on the bed next to me. "Nope. You've got an hour to get dressed." Well perfect. I can't even rest for 5 minutes. "Huh..." I sighed. "Fine! Just get out and let me get cleaned up." I said. He left the bedroom, and closed the door. This is gonna be a very long night.

**(A/N: I'm sorry I made it so short! I'm running out of ideas! I need you guys to either PM me or review this with your idea so I don't dry out and have to cut the story shorter than what I wanted it to be. Til next update, Bye!)**


	12. Stealing Snow

**(A/N: Hello! I've got a few ideas, and I shall use them. I've had a number of requests for Zim to appear more... You'll all get your wish... Hehehehe... But you may not like it. Well let's see where things go)**

**Yuki POV**

I finished cleaning myself up, and headed out the door with Dib. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked. "Just get in the car, and I'll explain when we get there." He said with a small smile. I climbed in the car, and we started driving. A few hours later, we came to a clearing in the woods. It was the lakeside cabin he proposed to me at. It was exactly as I remembered it. "Why are we here?" I asked. "I thought I might take you for a night walk in the woods. Then we'll spend the remainder of the summer here." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the thick woods. The moon and stars danced in the midnight sky above us, and it returned my silver-blue hues from the night he proposed to me... It was magical.

We kept walking for an hour or so. Just as we were about to reach the house, I heard something coming from the large bush. "Do you hear that?" I asked Dib. "Hm... yeah. I don't know what it could be though." He replied. I released his hand and headed towards it. Upon peeking inside, I didn't see anything. I encircled the bush twice, nothing. Then I heard a voice behind me, and it didn't belong to Dib. "Hello, Yuki." The voice called. I swiftly twirled myself around to see who the voice belonged to. I saw a man with green skin, and large eyes that resembled rubies. Two long, insect-like antennas shot from his head. He seemed all too familiar. Suddenly I heard Dib shout. "Zim! What are you doing here?" He screamed. "Hehehe... It should be obvious, Dib. I've come for Yuki." Zim... Where have I heard that name before... "What the hell is this?" I asked. "Calm yourself, girl. I won't harm you." Zim said. That name... It's too familiar... "Who are you anyway?" I asked annoyedly.

"Oh, do you not remember? Back in high school when you first met Dib." He said. Of course! That's why I know that name! "Zim! You're the one that was always making life a hassle for Dib! What, are you still stuck in a 16 year old's mental frame?" I asked. "No, no my dear. I've grown considerably both physically and mentally." He said all the while getting a little closer to me. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "Hmph. I should think you know. I've come for you." He said as he took another step towards me. "Me? What are you-" Before I could muster another word, he grabbed me by my waist, and started running towards this large ship right next to the lake. "ZIM! What the hell are you doing? Put me down RIGHT NOW!" I screamed. "In due time, my dear. Right now I've got to get you to my ship before Dib catches up." I started wriggling as much as I could. No use.

Zim opened his ship's lid, and hopped in. I stared behind us, and saw my Dib running as fast as he could in an attempt to save me from the alien's clutches. It was too late though. Zim closed the hatch, and soon he took off into the night sky. I screamed and kicked and thrashed despite the fact that Zim no longer had me in his hands. "Calm yourself, child! I told you I wasn't going to harm you." Zim told me. I stopped moving around long enough to get to the ships window I barely caught a glimpse of Dib staring helplessly up into the star studded sky, wishing he could have saved me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Back to my base. There's things that must be done." He informed me. "What are you talking about?" I half yelled. My voice was weak from screaming. Hot tears were streaming down my face as I faced the window trying to focus on where I last saw Dib. "You'll find out in due time. For now, I want you to calm down." He said.

How could a person calm down in a situation like this? I was terrified, Dib was probably scared for me, and I had no idea what that psycho alien had going on in his mind. I suppose I may as well sit back and just wait until we get to Zim's base... I just hope he doesn't have anything painful planned...

**(A/N: Again with the suspense! What's Zim gonna do with Yuki? Is Dib gonna find them? If he does, what will he do? Will someone die? Maybe... heheheehhehehe... Review if you wish for an update. Farewell... For now...)**


	13. Black Blood

**(A/N: Greetings all. We've left off at a cliffhanger. Zim has stolen Yuki from Dib, and he's taking her to his base. Hahahahaha... What could be in store? Let's see...)**

**Yuki POV**

That little green bastard! I'll kill him! That is, if Dib doesn't get to him first. It was a bit cramped in that ship of his... I could barely move my feet. Zim finally got us to his base... Now I just have to listen to him rant about how he'll destroy me... I'd rather shoot myself. He took me down to the lowest level of the base. His lab. The second I could get more that 10 feet away from him, I ran. Not far though. Just to the farthest end of the lab. "Zim, I swear to God, I will kill you if you don't tell me why you kidnapped me!" He took a few steps towards me. "I suppose you deserve to know. Do you remember when you first met me? How you had stared me down for making a snide comment about what you said in reference to Dib?" He asked. "Yeah... What about it?" I asked cautiously.

"When you stared into my eyes, I could sense a fierceness that I had never encountered from another human. But also a fire that drove you to protect Dib. I was quiet about this for far too long. I waited, but now it's too late. I had meant to take you before your marriage to Dib became final. But something had delayed my plans. I suppose you could say that soon after we met, I fell in love with you, and I wanted you to be my own. I tried as hard as I could to supress my feelings, but it proved to be an impossible task. I put myself down every day for waiting this long to tell you, and even more for having these feelings in the first place. On my planet, love of any kind is forbidden. But here, it's embraced and encouraged. I gave up my home planet to live here, and to be free to express my emotions. It was a tough decision to make, yes. But it became easier after I learned the truth of why I was sent to earth in the first place. My leaders had banished me for ruining the first operation to take over the galaxy, but I was unaware of it at the time. I thought they had sent me as an invader, when I was really an outcast." He told me.

I stared at him for awhile until I could fix my jaw to form words. "Zim, you know I'm married to Dib. I love him, not you. It's sweet that you did all that, but I'm no cheater." His antennas drooped low, and his eyes looked glassy. Then, as suddenly as his eyes were filled with sadness, it was replaced with rage and anger. "Well. If I can't have the girl I want, then neither shall Dib!" He yelled. Zim rushed over to a large silver table and grabbed a large knife "I really don't want to kill you, Yuki. But I also don't want to go through life without you while at the same time knowing that you're with my enemy. So I'll give you an ultimatum, my dear. You can either divorce Dib and marry me, or I'll kill you and Dib and neither of us shall have you. Your choice." He said as he raised the knife and began to inch towards me. "I... I don't know what-" I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking just feet in front of me. A black mass lay on the floor. Zim never let the weapon leave his hand.

A few moments passed, and the black mass stood up. Scythe-like hair and large glasses covering chocolate brown eyes are what I saw as the mass straightened out. Dib. "Dib! How did you find me?" I asked him. "Where else would Zim go? It's too predictable." He responded. "Well, Dib. So good of you to join us. I was just about to make a bloody mess of your _wife._" He shoved the knife a few inches towards my face. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" Dib shrieked as he pulled out two .45 caliber pistols from his coat pockets. "Dib! Why were you carrying those around with you?" I asked him. "You never know when they'll come in handy. Now Zim, you're either gonna let Yuki go, or you're gonna have your blood spilt on the floor, and your head detached from your shoulders." He threatened.

"Hehehehe... I think not, Dib. If you try to harm me, I'll slit Yuki's throat. Now we don't want that, do we?" He said in a mock soft voice. "Dib, please don't. I love you too much to have you hurt." I said. "And I love you too much to lose you to him!" He said back. A fierce fire came to his eyes. "Remember your ultimatum, dear. You choose him, you both die." He said waving the knife around. Suddenly a loud shot rang out from Dib's guns. The bullets just grazed Zim's arms. He lunged at Dib with the knife, and Dib swiftly dodged it. Bullets flew from Dib's guns, and finally, one hit Zim in the heart. Dib kicked the knife out of Zim's hands, and I rushed to grab it. Zim clutched his wounds as blood poured out of the hole.

"You... You shot me..." He said weakly. A pool of black blood formed around him. Dib walked up to the alien's body. "And you tried to steal my wife, and kill her." He said mockingly. "I... I'll get you for this, Dib. You've not seen the last... of me." He squeaked. Dib raised a gun to his head. "No. I think I have." He fired the bullet through his brain, and the alien moved no more. "Dib... Thank you. I was so scared." Dib just held me tight as I watched the remaining blood seep from Zim's wounds. He took me back to the cabin, and just to show Zim a little bit of respect, we took his body and buried him in a small clearing in the dense forest and substituted a large square sheet of quartz for a headstone. "_Zim. A misunderstood man, now a peaceful angel. R.I.P" _It read. After a shower, we got ready to go to bed, though it would be a restless night, considering what had occurred. "Good night Dib. And thank you." I said. "I only did it because I love you and I don't wanna lose you. Goodnight." He called. "I love you to." I said. I tried to drift off to sleep, and soon it enveloped me in it's calming grasp.

**(A/N: Let the hate begin! Yeah, I killed Zim. I told you he might die! Seriously though, I don't want negativity. Until I update again, keep reviewing! Bye!)**


	14. Far Away

**(A/N: I know... It's been a bit since this thing has had an update. But I got busy... Sad news. I didn't make it in for my Solo at Spectacular this year... Maybe next year. It wasn't because the song I did was in Japanese, it was because it wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be. My director gave me kudos on trying to challenge myself to sing in a different language. Had I done it stronger, I would have made it. There's always next year though. Anyway, Onto the story)**

**Yuki POV**

I awoke to the sound of a guitar being played. I turned to see Dib sitting on the bed playing guitar for me. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked. "I thought I'd wake you up with your favorite song."

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Tears came to my eyes as the song ended. I threw myself into Dib's arms and fell backwards onto the bed with him "I won't let go... Not now, not ever" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I heard light sobbing sounds erupt from the boy I fell in love with so long ago. "Dib... Are you crying?" I asked him. "Huh? No no... I'm not." He said with a shaky voice, trying to sound like he kept his composition. "Don't lie to me. I hate when you do that." I said sternly. He conceded to crying after a few moments of my glares. "Why?" I asked. "When Zim stole you away from me, I was standing outside the window listening to him talk about why he stole you. I thought you'd actually leave me for him. It sounded like he knew what he was talking about, despite being an alien and probably never experiencing love before. I was so scared. Then you said you loved me, and I thought I just don't deserve you. I don't. I never have. But still, here you are. Why?"

I smiled lightly, and laid my head on his chest. "Because I fell in love with you all those years ago. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. I mean, sure it was sweet that Zim was able to think of all those reasons for loving me, but you're the one I love more than anyone on earth, or in this entire universe. It's just how it is." I said. "I love you too, angel. I've loved you ever since I first met you. I promise, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I just want you to do me one thing." He said softly.

"What's that, dear?" I asked as I looked up into his amber eyes. "Hold on to me, and never let me go."

I smiled. "I will if you will." I said. "Done." He looked me in the eyes, and gently pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and reciprocated the action. I could hear the sound of Dib's heart beating furiously in his chest, and it relaxed me for some reason or another. He let go, and I held on to his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He said. "For what?" I asked. "I'm sorry we only have one life to spend together. I wish we could spend all of eternity together." Tears came to my eyes and built up until they finally spilled over onto my now rose red cheeks. "If I had a million lives to live, I'd live them all with you." I said. "I know you would." He said sweetly. He kissed me again, a bit more firm than what I'm used to. I was a bit shocked but I eased into it and I felt alright as I pressed my lips back onto his.


End file.
